Mages and Shinobis
by Lightmoon54
Summary: Recently Lucy discovered a red leather book that she views as uninteresting. Yet when she and the rest of Team Natsu arrived at a new land where survival complies to a whole different law, they discovered the book to the key to their survival as they search for ways to blend in and to return to home. Yet soon they befriended ninjas of this land...will they truly leave?
1. Author's Note & Introduction

**Mages and Shinobis**

~Author's Note & Introduction~

* * *

Hello, Lightmoon54 here to present to you another FanFiction for Fairy Tail! But this time…Naruto is involved too! Yup, it's a crossover for the two animes. I hope you'll enjoy reading this! Fairy Tail and Naruto are currently on my watchlist, so I just had the idea of putting them in one FanFiction. Also the characters are so similar, Natsu like Naruto…Sakura and Lucy. Well…the rest I'm still thinking what sorts of friendship can blossom from the two animes encountering. I do not own any characters here, as always…oh, how I wish I do! Please leave a review as you leave, they're so motivating! :D Now without further ado, please move on!

* * *

~Introduction~

Upon discovering a small red leather book that had been recommended by her friend Levy, Lucy can only see boredom sealed within the pages. Yet what does this book really have in store for Team Natsu? When they awake in a new land, a new place where Magic and survival works only to another unfamiliar law…how will they survive? Can the runes of the book be the cause of this all? How will they return to the land they belonged?


	2. An Uninteresting Book?

**Mages and Shinobis.**

~An Uninteresting Book? ~

* * *

Hello everyone, another new story…I know, I know…I just finished one…and I'm starting another. Yes, I am ashamed…but please still read it and as always, drop reviews! :D

* * *

"A world that rests between worlds, one without the existences of Mages and yet replaced by Shinobi, in other words which are of ninjas. A world whose countries are known as the Elemental Countries, such as Country of Tea, Country of Bird and Country of Waters. The most famous of all are of Lightning, Water, Earth, Wind and Fire.

"There are no Mages as we does in our world. But shinobis are of a similar replacement. Most shinobis lives and works within Shinobi Villages, where in our similarity is to of Guilds. Each Shinobi Villages has their own Masters, but referred to names depending upon the Village, which is an honorable title granted to only the strongest five shinobis of the major Elemental Countries. The jobs they take upon also had segregation similar to of our own, ranging from D as the easiest to S as the most endangering. D leveled missions are similar to of returning lost or runaway pets, cleaning and clearing a debris fill lake or of similar and safe jobs. C leveled jobs are usually of slightly harder such as of escorting and protecting cargoes from bandits or escorting the client over slightly long and dangerous terrains. As for B level, it may consist of battling and clashing against other shinobis with and as the positions of enemies. A ranked missions may be hazardous and can only be overcome with quick and considerate, careful decisions where even one wrong step may result in a village or one's fatal danger..."

"Ninjas processes similar powers to of our spells, but referred them to as of 'Jutsu' which is also categorized in Elements of the major five countries, each bearing their own weaknesses, yet occasionally there are Shinobis, usually of a high rank or class that can put two or even three to uses, or to morph into new elements which would be known to as 'kekkei genkai'. 'Jutsu' will consume a shinobi's chakra, or what is known to us as Magic…"

Snapping the small red leather book shut, Lucy released a sigh as she set it down to the one of the Guild's table. She drifted close her brown watery orbs as her hand ventured to her back to massage the sore spot cause by reading. Yet soon she flicked them open and turned to her companion. "What do you think, Levy? This book is outrageous; where in Earth Land did you get this book from?"

Besides her, a beautiful azure haired bookworm that she had closely befriended nodded robotically with moon sized eyes. "I think of it as amazing! The author is talented!"

Lucy sighed exasperated, as she gawked at her friend warily, "Seriously? I found it rather boring! Besides, I see little creativity...or how this can actually grip reader's interest and attention." Levy only looked away with dreamy eyes, obviously locking her companion's words from her mind.

Probing her head on one arm, she gazed into the distance before murmuring softly, "If possible, I wish to see this world. This world that rests beyond ours, and yet filled with such similarities..."

Lucy closed her eyes with a grumpy heaving sigh, "If I had been the author, I'd start with an interesting beginning rather than explaining everything. Readers will feel bored over time!"

Levy giggled, pushing the small book over to her friend. "Did it not interest you? Read on, and you'll see the excitement of it. I've read it nearly five times now, it's your turn."

"But it sounds boring-" She turned around to face her friend with complain, but froze at once when she discovered a deadly aura emerging from the usual cheerful, easy going bookworm. No one says no to the loyal book fan when it comes to her favorite topics and subject, or anything relevant to books. Hastily Lucy grabbed the book from its place on the desk, forcing out a persuasive and convincing smile to avoid her friend's wrath. "A-Actually this seems not so boring but rather interesting. Of course I'll read it..."

Instantly the urge to kill died from her friend's aura. Her demonic, threatening expression morphed into a warm, encouraging smile that Mirajane often wears. Her hand grabbed her bag before standing up. The smile was unbroken as she sweetly encouraged, "Wonderful. When you're done, be sure to tell me your changes in thought! See you, Lucy!" Then she skipped away whistling a merry tone, her destination certainly to be the local library.

Once she was gone, the blonde's head collapsed onto the wooden surface of the table. "Oh..." What had she gotten herself into? But a promise is a promise, shifting her gaze to the nearby leather book. She murmured muffled words as she examined the small yet fat book, she should just read it a bit each night and get it over with.

* * *

After exiting from the bathroom she snuggled into her soft cozy bed. This is one of those heavenly nights when Gray, Erza, Happy or Natsu did not intrude her home. Usually those moments of being left alone in her house was golden, but now as she had vowed to Levy, she must read this boring little book that is sure to ruin her night.

Grabbing the small book from its place on her nightstand, she flipped it open and drowned herself into the contents. Luckily she had a pair of Gale-Forced Reading Glasses which can carry her through this book in impressing speeds. Yet it was still a fat and considerably long book to read. Flipping through the pages, she was bored to the bones to discover there are no actions, no plots, only endless introductions and how the world in the pages works. She almost fell asleep, and she still managed to get to the end of the book after a few hours. Yawning with exhausting she glanced at the clock before turning the final page, it's already two in the morning. _So much for this 'interesting' book…_she thought in dismay.

Yet her boredom and sleepiness was washed away as her eyes caught the sight of what rested in the final pages. It was of an oddly shaped design that seems similar to of a complicated spell or seal. Tilting her head in the slightest bit, she curiously traced the intricate design with her index finger, which almost instantly she pulled back in surprise. She can feel a powerful and unique Magic energy swirling within.

She narrowed her eyes; this does not seem to be something good to mess around with. Tomorrow she should show this to Levy, or powerful Mages such as Erza or Laxus...maybe even Master himself. She can sense that this is definitely not of an ordinary Magic, and that there are even possibilities of it coming from another world.

* * *

Thanks for reading! In the next chapter the 'journey' begins. What could it be? :D stay tuned to read on!


	3. The Quest Begins

**Mages and Shinobis**

~The Quest Begins~

* * *

I am so sorry for such a long delay, it was actually supposed to be udpated around September 2012, but then I pretty much had my computer's files all deleted because some dumb friend of my decided it will be fun. So I was really annoyed and was really aggrivated by that event that I lost pretty much all motivation for this story. Well, now I guess I feel pretty guilty so here's the newest chapter. Forgive me please? :D I think I may update soon again, from everybody's support and motivation here on the first chapter! Fingers crossed. :D

Special thanks to **Amyethious** and **Lightningblade49** along with **RasenShuriken92** who had reviewed as **Matt** and **Mrs. Eucliffe** and **the pianist 123** had done. I also thank **Amyethious** and **ErzaScarlet89** for faving this story, along with **Lightningblade49** and **Oshitari Akina, **and **RasenShuriken92** as well as **Rule43** and **XxlETHEREALlxX. **I also thank **arb6646** and **dragon780** and **perses7x** for faving as well. And then there are **ErzaScarlet89 **and  
**Hylian Mage **and **Karano **and **Kyuubikohime **along with **Oshitari Akina **and **Pteronophobia **as **RasenShuriken92 **and **Rei-Fokkusu **for following like  
**Rule43 **and**Targul **and **Zepheric **and as **arb6646 **and **ztek **had done. An arigato and gomen to all of you!

Thanks to all of you, I probably will most likely updat soon and fast! :D Never had so many to thank on any story, leave alone a first chapter! :D Now plz enjoy~

* * *

"Okay Levy," The young bluenette before her stared at her and gulped nervously, for Lucy was dangerously close towards her, perhaps just centimeters from the tip of her nose. Lucy's gaze was severely serious, and it seems as if one could almost make no promise that Lucy wouldn't do something hellish towards her. "I'd like to show you something…something that you must explain to me why it is so…"

The young woman before her chuckled nervously. "Sure, go ahead…I mean, show whatever you want to show me."

Almost instantly, Lucy had pulled out a small red leather book from behind her and had placed the small reading material onto the wooden table of the guild. She watched with satisfaction as her friend blinked in recognition. Aye, it is clear that her friend still remembered well of the book that was lent to her from the previous day, this is the perfect way to begin asking her of the engraved writing she found on the back.

Lucy crossed her arms as Levy shifted her gaze from the small book to her, "Go ahead, check the last page of this book." She can see Levy's bewilderment and confusion, but it doesn't matter, as she will see what is within the book herself.

Sure enough, her friend obeyed and slid the book over to herself, before carefully flipping through the pages. Lucy turned away, closed her eyes and then confidently waited for Levy's gasp of surprise or any other sorts of astonished reaction.

But she had not expected this. "Lucy, what is it that you want to show me? There's simply nothing here."

Lucy's eyes instantly snapped open and she turned her head to her friend. Confused, inquiring hazel orbs met skeptical, doubtful browns. Uncertainly and with slight surprise, Lucy paced her pacing and returned to her friend before leaning past her to see the book. And her eyes instantly enlarged in shock as she found the last page of the book blank, without an ink trace. Her pearly hand stroke the smooth page before grabbing the book over to herself, checking to see if this is actually the last page, the page whereas last night she saw a strange mark. It is.

Lucy narrowed her eyes slightly while her lips parted with confusion, what happened to that intricate tracing? Where is that strange unknown carving which last night had appeared as so strange and unique? She hesitantly glanced back to Levy down in the chair, which had tilted her head in surprise. "Well, Lu-chan?"

Silence.

More Silence.

"Lu-chan?"

Lucy suddenly chuckled with embarrassment as she closed her eyes dumbly. Her voice was a nervous yet embarrassed squeak as she answered with a scorching face. "Oh…nothing… Don't worry about it." How can she tell her friend that a unique Magic carving was there the night before when she has absolutely no proof? She will certainly be considered as a lunatic should she insist upon her point.

"Are you sure?" Worried hazel eyes flashed to meet hers as the blue haired bookworm stood from her seat before her hand snaked forward. Lucy watched it cautiously, unsure what Levy will do before her friend simply placed her palm on her crimson forehead. "I think you're having a fever. You may've caught the recent flu!"

"Nah…don't worry about it." Lucy insisted with another nervous smile under her friend's skeptical gaze. Her hand shakily clasped the book before stomping off and out of the guild's door with heated embarrassment. "I'm gonna go first, see you later!"

"Um…yeah, sure, bye… see you later." Levy mumbled in confusion with a hand up…had Lucy just lost her marbles? With a shrug, the young woman again took her seat at the table before pulling out a book.

* * *

Lucy, on the other hand, after departing from Fairy Tail Guild, was now sitting on a bench in a nearby park. The red leather book to which she had previously shown Levy was within her firm yet shaking hands. Her eyebrows had been tugged downward towards her nose into a firm expression, and the corner of her lips had drooped down from anxiety and confusion.

Why wasn't Levy able to see that weird carving? Was she really going nuts? To think of it, there is a possibility that she was crazy when reading two o'clock at night…Upon reaching this thought, she smiled as a load was lifted off her shoulder, but for whatever reason, she still flipped to the back of the book…

And yet there it is!

Instantly that musing gleam and happiness at her own theory of seeing illusions at night vanished when the black markings again were reported to her eyes when her eyes landed upon the very same intricate mark from the night before. She wasn't crazy at all! It really had been there the whole time…Levy cannot see it for whatever reason, yet she on the other hand can!

She was staring at the leathered book in such an intense way that before she was aware of such things; she was completely oblivious to all that is around her. Her eyes are staring deeply into each streak of inky carvings, still somewhat uncertain whether she was dreaming or not. It seems to be right before her eyes all the time, yet why are moments ago when she was with Levy that this same intricate carving disappeared?

Before she can come to a conclusion though, she suddenly felt a warm and firm hand on her shoulder, causing her to jolt in surprise before flickering her gaze upward and exiting her small trance. "**Natsu**…what are you doing here?"

It wasn't just the salmon haired Dragon Slayer, but apparently the other members of Team Natsu as well, Erza, Gray and Happy was all staring at her in a confused gaze mingled with worry as well. The Dragon Slayer wrinkled his nose before asking. "**Lucy**, is everything all right for you? Why haven't you answered back when I called you?"

"We're about to go on a job, but you didn't seem to notice our announcement." Gray crossed his arms, "Are you all right?"

Lucy awkwardly stared at her friends for a moment before realizing how silly she must had behaved since they first tried to capture her attention. She didn't mean to ignore them only that for a short moment, she was too caught up with the mystery of the vanishing marking to notice them. Suddenly an idea slithered past her mind, and with a slight smile she handed Natsu the book in her hand. "Can you see anything?"

"What?" As they stared at her in a dumbfounded way, she slightly narrowed her eyes. If they can see the marking, she isn't crazy…but if they cannot…well, fingers crossed. She nervously knew she was too young to be sent to a lunatic asylum.

Erza seems more than stunned by the blonde's weird behavior; carefully she stepped forward and placed her armor clad steel hand on Lucy's forehead. Then in a low, misunderstanding voice she murmured. "You don't seem to have a fever…" Suddenly Lucy's eyes glowed with a sudden rush of fury that swept through her heart.

Bewildered she stood up instantly, hissing. "I am not sick, okay **Erza**?" Her finger jabbed at the book before demanding with a never before known authority. "I. Am. Just. Asking. Whether. Or. Not. You. Guys. Can. See. A. Weird. Marking. In. This. Book!" Apparently from her strict and furious behavior, even for once the great Titania did not question further before taking a glance at the last page of that mysterious book.

"I can." Natsu stated.

"Why not?" Erza doubted.

"Me too." Gray replied.

"Aye." Happy chirped, and then evilly added with his little paws trying to hide his chipmunk like laugh. "Apparently Lucy is so old her sights are fading…" With one kick from an angry Lucy, Happy ended up in the nearby trashcan.

After her little punishment with Happy the cat, Lucy smiled suddenly before turning to the rest of her dumbfounded friends, "So you all can see a weird shape there, it's not just my illusion."

"Why would you think you're imagining things?" Gray questioned.

But before that question can be answered, Natsu suddenly brought the book close to his nose and closed his eyes before breathing in deeply. Then he reopened his eyes and grimaced, turning to them, he declared gravely. "This…doesn't smell like something from our world…where did you get this thing, Lucy?"

The key bearer sighed as Erza leaned forward to stroke the weird loop like carving. "That's what I'm trying to find out. For whatever reason, this book is shrouded in many secrets…for example, that weird energy is something whereas I can even figure out as irregular here. Levy told me to read this book, and that's how I found out about this. But…when I asked Levy what this is, for whatever reason she cannot see it." Gasps followed her words before Gray left to rescue a still dazed Happy, in the trash, taking the book along to show the small Exceed.

"That is rather weird." Erza thoughtfully brought her hand to her chin before closing her eyes and then sinking into deep thoughts. In a moment of silence that had been created from everyone drowning in deep thoughts, Gray returned with Happy. Besides, it is never a good decision to interrupt a scary Erza when she's in serious and deep thoughts, even Natsu the brainless moron who always looks for people to fight knows of this.

"Even **Happy** can feel a strange power radiating from within that mark." Gray reported as he placed his hand on his hip while his other hand held the closed leather red book, earning an angry dagger like glare from a nearby floating Exceed.

"What do you mean by 'even'?" Happy demanded as Gray left the book on the bench where Lucy was sitting before.

"Never mind that, **Gray**, Happy…how bout we just leave this alone for now?" Erza turned to the gang; she waved a mission flyer in her steel hand as she declared. "We still have a job to do-"

"Wait!" Natsu's shrill cry of astonishment suddenly cut through Erza's commanding words of authority easily, forcing the annoyed redhead to turn to him, along with all rest. But the dazed expression displayed on his bewildered face instantly hinted that he was in deep shock and surprise. His eyes are as big as eggs, and his mouth had slipped open.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Happy mewed besides him, midair thanks to the Exceed's wings.

The Dragonslayer Mage's mouth was wide agape as a river of sweat slide down his face, pass those moon sized eyes that are filled with nothing but shock and surprise. This definitely concerned and frightened the others, as who had ever seen Natsu so strange like this?

The young salmon haired male's finger hesitantly rose to midair, and with a trembling index finger firmly set to something behind the rest of the gang, as if trying to indicate something. "What is that?"

Eyes traced the direction Natsu was pointing, and the next instant Erza had narrowed his eyes while Lucy squealed in a loud voice enough to pierce the other's eardrums. Gray cupped his hands together as he shifted into his battle stance as Happy dived into Natsu's arms as if in search of protection.

"T-the book is flying!" Happy yelped, clinging onto Natsu with his little claws as best as he can before his feline instincts took over and caused him to generate a hiss in face of dangers.

"Ouch, it hurts…Happy!"

Indeed as Happy had hissed, the book that was once examined by the group had suddenly soared into the air and was shining in a surrounding bright light as the pages flew to the last, where the previous black markings shined in a blinding light before the surprised and terrified group.

A flash of golden light revolved around the Reequip Mage before a pair of swords was summoned into her hands. "Everyone, be careful!"

Lucy nodded before randomly and frantically digging out a key, Capricorn's. "Understood!"

Gray released a roar before an ice bow appeared at his hands. "Ice Make: Arrows!" A ring of sharp crystal ice arrows were automatically launched into position towards the book.

Happy scampered away just before Natsu were enwrapped in a great flame…a second to late the small blue cat would've had burned himself severely. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"

But before they can act out their defensive moves, the book suddenly radiated such a blinding light that caused their eyes to avert before their eyes are forever shrouded in darkness. And the next instant a bright light on par with the sun itself exploded from the book…another second, the beam evaporated and the book and the Fairies themselves vanished. Yes, Fairy Tail's strongest team had been teleported away.

* * *

Fairy Tail will be in Naruto's world later on. :D Please review, brightens my day.


	4. New Land

**Mages and Shinobis**

~New Land~

* * *

Here is the newest chapter for this story…but before that let me thank some of my readers that had either faved, followed or reviewed the story! Thanks to **Amyethious** and **SummerCupcake** and **Profound Username** along with pairing and **deadweight5** and **LordVanity** as well as **NarutoTheTrueLegend** and **Rockubyebaby** for reviewing as **sereneskydragonslayer** and **Lady Any De Fanfic **and **Tosha23**2 for reviewing. Also thanks to **Naruto Obito Halliwell Uzumaki** and **Naruto Sakura Uzumaki** and **NarutoTheTrueLegend** as well as **Rockubyebaby **and **SummerCupcak**e for faving as well as **Tosha232** and **animebunny23** and **claw reacher** along with **danceswithdemons96** and **deadweight5 **and **kane1000** and **kravenmat**o and **runaway-forgotten-one**. There are also must said thanks to **Chrome-chanXTsuna** and **Derra** and **Hasdrubal14** and **MR-Obsidian-NZ** for following as **Naruto Obito Halliwell Uzumaki** and **NarutoTheTrueLegend** and **SummerCupcake** and **Tosha232**, along with **animebunny23** and **claw reacher** and **danceswithdemons96**. **Deadweight5** and **kravenmato** and **runaway-forgotten-one** are also like **sereneskydragonslayer** and **song-of-wind** not forgotten in my presenting lists of gratitudes! (Geesh, I'm really running out of words of gratitude! XD A good sign!) Huff, huff…now read on, I need a rest…I guess I must find a way so that next time this paragraph will not take approximately one tenth (words) of the story. I do welcome it and thank all of you! ;D

* * *

It was a bright sunny day, with cloudy white patches drifting lazily in the sky. A chilly wind swept across the land, forcing the grasses and flowers to kneel before it and to cause a shiver among the leaves. Bird chirps and songs can be heard fairly clearly in the fresh noon air.

The scent of the earth and the smell of the dirt were strong against Lucy's nose as the dark world of her mind faded away into returning conscious. Her fingers wiggled as her mind registered the bird cries. Slowly, one chocolate eye flickered open groggily, soon followed by another. Surprisingly for her, her face had been pressed to the ground with her body sprawling out on her stomach. Suddenly very concerned and self conscious about having people seeing her in this, she leaped up as quickly as she can muster with her aching limbs and sour bones.

Her eyes scanned through the area before narrowing by the curve of her brows. This does not seem to be near Fairy Tail, or even anywhere near Magnolia. Flushing shades of greens covered the scenes of a forest and soared high into the sky with the undergrowth dotted with mushrooms, plants, colorful beetles and flowers. The air here hung heavily with humidity and a strange existence of unfamiliarity.

Bewildered, she quickly searched around as the thought of her Teammates and friends flowed into her head. Her panicking eyes gradually calmed as she caught them sleeping nearby. Hurrying over, she quickly squatted down to Erza Scarlet, who was actually in a much better sleeping posture than her own.

Drowsiness flooded open as the Reequip Mage was rubbed awake. "Erza, Erza!"

"L-lucy?"The warrior sat up, eyes hung down with sleepiness before she wiped them away. Her eyes darted around before she turned to the blonde. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." The key bearer sighed, "I woke up just a moment ago, and I have a strange feeling…"

"That this place is very unfamiliar." The redhead interrupted, reading her thoughts. "Where are Natsu and Gray, oh, and Happy?" Lucy turned slightly, searching for her remaining friends before grinning in happiness, she gestured towards her right with a jerk of her neck.

Both girls' calm gaze, mingled with sleep turned to the snoring males. Erza stood up, patting her skirt and smoothing the ruffles as she nodded. "Get them up. Now is no time to sleep."

Nodding, the blonde obeyed quickly. The boys are actually surprisingly hard to arouse. The moment she stepped within reachable distance to Natsu, with even barely the time to crouch down and pat him away. He suddenly grabbed onto her leg, causing her to shriek in surprise.

But it quickly turned into anger. "Igneel…you brought me…a huge turkey…I see. Thank you, the leg is, f-fat like…a rhino's!"

Gray was less trouble, for he naturally woke of to the noise of Lucy giving wake up slaps towards a poor Natsu. And during this time, Erza had shaken awake a drowsy Happy, now floating into the air tiredly.

"Natsu-" Lucy hissed as the poor boy's face was slapped from left to right and then from right to left, repeatedly. "How dare you call my beautiful leg a rough and fat rhino leg?"

"Me…sorry-"The pained male stuttered in between the torture, eyes in whirling loops of dizziness and confusion.

"Enough with you few." Although Lucy was in a frenzy mood, one glare from Erza solved all conflicts. Her eyes dashed from one side to the other, confusion swirling deep within. "It will be the last thing I wish to solve when we are in the middle of nowhere. So don't cause problems, or I will have to make you."

"A-aye."

"Anyway, we should first get out of here and try to find the nearest town, and from there we can find the train and return to Magnolia." Erza continued as the young Dragonslayer gulped from the words of finding a train. But all knew this is inevitable for returning home.

"But how did we end up here in the first place?" Happy asked. "I don't remember anything having to do with coming to a forest before…"

All eyes turned to the young Exceed. He had made a good point.

Natsu scratched his head before his eyes enlarged with his mouth dancing agape as realization hit him. "Lucy, does it have something to do with the book you've showed us?" The young blonde jolted in surprise.

"Now I remember, before we went unconscious and ended up here…didn't it release a glow?"

Gray gave a sarcastic sigh. "Now we knew who to blame!"

"What the heck! I didn't know the book will have anything to do with that we are facing now!"

"Calm down, Lucy. We are not pointing fingers at anyone." Erza made sure her sharp glare sent a shiver down Gray's spine before sighing as her steel armored hand ascended to rub her own forehead as her eyes slipped into confusion and annoyance. "The main objective now is to return home. Happy, check where is the nearest town or city."

"Aye. I will be right back." The small cat patted his chest with a confident smile before sprouting adorable white wings. He was soon above the tallest trees, head shifting around and eyes darting from side to side under the golden sun.

Natsu suddenly stopped dead; seriousness flowed into his large eyes before he shifted closer to Erza, the young redhead followed as Gray joined them. The three had gotten closer to Lucy, who turned head from head in bewilderment. "What's wrong?"

"Shhh…don't speak." Frighteningly for the blonde, Erza summoned a sword. Her amber eyes narrowed as Gray's hands flew together into a creation position stance. "Someone is coming, and his or her aura is not friendly at all…"

"Natsu!" The sudden yelp of the small blue Exceed captured the group's immediate attention. All eyes turned to the surprised and pained yelp before discovering a large black outlined and white bird tempting to swallow the frightened and struggling Happy. "Help!"

"Happy!" Natsu cried as his friend was sucked into the creature with only a remaining tail wiggling desperately. "Damn it, they're too high for me to reach. What kind of bird is that anyway?"

"Help!" A muffled cry came from above again, and instantly Lucy pulled out a key.

"Open the Gate of the Archer: Sagittarius!" The next moment, a mist exploded before the summoned Celestial Spirit appeared before them all, his hoof like hand at the usual place of the side of his forehead.

"Moshi moshi," He greeted with a slight bow towards the Celestial Mage. "What may I do for you?"

"Shoot that strange bird up there!" The blonde hastily gestured with her index finger. "It just ate our friend; try to keep away from the head in order to keep him safe!"

Sagittarius instantly turned to the huge creature overhead before pulling out an arrow positioning it on the bow. Then he shot, and the next instantly the white bird overhead exploded before heavy black goo rained from the sky.

"What the heck is this?" Gray hissed as some of the watery blackness splashed onto him, staining his white trench coat black. He examined his dark hands. "Is this…ink?"

"Happy!" The descending figure was caught by a diving Natsu before he can unconsciously hit the ground. His fuzzy blue fur was now coated with a layer of greasy blackness.

"That bird was not natural; it is not a real bird!" Erza roared as a white light covered her as she reequipped into Heaven's Wheels armor. Her eyes sharply scanned quickly against the shadows of the forest which are capable of shielding enemies from the sights. "Someone must be attacking us, stay together and keep on full alert!"

"I'm sorry, Lucy-san!" Sagittarius cried from behind, "I did not know by shooting that bird will cause such a substance to rain down!"

"It's fine! You've helped greatly, our friend has been saved." She replied hastily, searching for possibly hidden enemies. "You're an amazing archer with sharp eyes; see if you can find any enemies dwelled within this shady forest surrounding!"

"Understood."

"How dare you do this to Happy!" Natsu roared as searched around with the small blackened cat dangling limp on his hands. "Stop hiding and show yourselves!"

"What are you doing in our Woods then?" A voice, seemingly out of nowhere and yet everywhere cut into the air. "This is the territory of Konohagakure. Announce your intents or you shall be approached as enemies!"

"Heh, they should speak…we are already treated as enemies." Gray brought his hands together. "Ice Make-"

"Wait, Gray." Erza ordered as her hand lashed out to her side. "All of you quiet. I have a word for this mysterious speaker. I am concerned with the words upon how this is said to be the territory of Konohagakure. With all due respect, I wish for an explanation as I had never heard of such a place."

There was a momentarily silence before the voice, saturated with surprise and a slight hint of anger from unrecongized pride sounded again. "You've never heard of Konohagakure, the Hidden Village of Leaf from one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries? Where had you come from?"

"I would prefer to have a visible audience for my reply." Erza demanded.

There was a moment of silence, possibly from hesitation and then it came. "As you wish, I wish to approach peacefully."

"Of course." Erza nodded before her eyes drifted towards her event shocked friends. "Do not attack. We are to learn exactly where we are, this is for returning home." Gray lowered his hands and Natsu gritted his teeth. Lucy nodded at Sagittarius behind her who saluted with a slight dip of his head. "Please come forth."

From one of the towering branches of an enormous vividly green leafy tree, appeared a young man with sun colored hair in spikes that seemingly glowed under the sun. Mild azure eyes studied the Mages while his mouth curled downward in a slight frown. Three whiskery like being were located at each side of his cheek. He wore a black and orange jacket with matching pants and clinging sandals. A metal plate with a strange leaf similar design was tied to his forehead through black cloth.

"Before I tell you where we came from," Erza began with narrowed eyes of dismay. "Why don't you gave us a proper introduction rather than attacking us from first glance?"

"Please be an example of your words." The blonde replied coolly.

The redhead's mouth opened for a ferocious retort, but only held back before growling. "We are Fairy Tail Mages. I am Erza Scarlet the Fairy Queen. These are my compatriots, Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Happy the Exceed."

The young male stared at them for a moment, seeming puzzled by her words. "What is your name, now?"

The blonde sighed. "I do not know what Fairy Tail is…or what Mages are. Since I do not know these terms of your mouth, I believe that I am free to conclude you as possibly lying. But I do have the manners to introduce myself if someone else had. I am Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure, the man that is to one day become Hokage."

* * *

I know this is a lame chapter, I can barely figure out how to end it…so here is my terrible work…haha. Review please. I think everyone can figure out that the white bird that tried to eat Happy was Sai's artworks, right? Please review nonetheless, equals motivation for next chapter.


End file.
